All Washed Up/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Clark: My dearest Mary, ever since I saw you I knew you'd come to your senses. You would do anything to help your dear father, wouldn't you? Mary: Well, yes I... Clark: Say no more, I'll be more than happy to provide the protection your poor aging papa needs. All you must do is answer this, and answer correctly. Clark: Mary Glass, will you marry me? Mary: Well... I.. I... Isabel: FREEZE! Clark: Officers? What are you doing here, can't this wait? I'm proposing to my beloved Mary here. Zoya: I'm afraid not, this is much more important. The jig is up Galvan, we know you murdered Ruth Dorsey! Mary: W-What? Clark: You dare accuse one such as me of murder? I'd sooner choose my words carefully if it cost me my career! Isabel: Cut the crap! Despite hiding it well for 5 years, we have the evidence needed to put you away! Like the sunscreen that was left on Ruth's body! Clark: I'm getting old, sunscreen helps my body. I can't be alone! Zoya: And what of the apple cider left on the victim's business portfolio? The one you said she never went without? Clark: Please, she could've left it there herself. Cease this tomfoolery and let me get back to planning our wedding! Mary: Huh? Isabel: Your wedding plans are cancelled Mr. Galvan, we have your DNA at the crime scene, and your hair on the victim's spare glasses! Time to come clean! Zoya: And trust me, we're not interested in your money or anything likr that, so don't even bother. Clark: Damnit! You stupid police officers just had to meddle at the worst possible time! Mary: Is it true? Ruth's death was... Clark: Yes! It was me all along, she served her purpose in this life! So I saw to it that it ended five years ago! Clark: But I did it all for the betterment of everyone, as foretold by the Warrenville Black Market. Isabel: So you ARE involved in their schemes? Clark: Indeed, the Conductor as they called themselves approached me many years ago. I was an ambitious businessman, hoping one day to take over Ruth's businesses. Clark: They gave me the chance, they'd handle everything so long as I took her out of the picture permanently. Clark: I immediately jumped at the chance, drowning her at the pool when no one else was around. Clark: Then put her in that building they were developing, I was fortunate that it became derelict. Zoya: And the market's been supporting your business ever since? Clark: Yes! I've been buying up all the land in the valley to further their plans. And it was all going well for years! Clark: I was so close to succeeding too, and I would've if you didn't arrive and mess everything up ! Mary: I knew it! You didn't care about my father's safety, you cared about your money and your criminal organization. Clark: Your point being? Mary: Forget it, I will never marry you! We're through you monster! Clark: You dare say no? What makes you think you can get away with that? Do you know what I can do? Zoya: *ahem* Clark: .....Oh crap. Isabel: Your business comes to end here. Clark Galvan, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Clark Galvan, you stand here for the murder of Ruth Dorsey, your mentor. Judge Blackwell: And it says here you were buying up the land of Devil's Heart Valley on behalf of the Black Market, am I wrong? Clark: No you're not. I admit to all of that, and frankly I shouldn't be judged for paving the future. Judge Blackwell: The future? Frankly you seem at home with the market, caring only about lining yours and others pockets, even if it means bloodshed. Judge Blackwell: Must the entire city pay if it stands against all of you? Clark: But of course, we've been the ones providing for the city. Why bother fighting against it? Better question, why bother having competition when you can just rub them out? Judge Blackwell: I was never one for the corrupt businessman with a complete disregard for human life. Judge Blackwell: The Black Market cares not for human life? Then how can they say they're providing for our society if they're also destroying it? Judge Blackwell: If there's one thing I despise its hypocrites like you Mr. Galvan! I have no intention on being kind to the likes of you, and with that said... Judge Blackwell: I condemn you to life in prison, and don't count on being bailed out. We don't offer bail for murder. Clark: Oh, you thought you were on their bad side before ? You're in for it now, they will not stand for this, not one bit!! Judge Blackwell: This court is adjourned! Officers, keep a close eye on this one. Annabel: Congrats guys on catching Ruth Dorsey's killer! Annabel: Who'd have thought Clark built all his businesses on bloodshed? And on behalf of the black market too? Isabel: I'm just glad we managed to find the killer before he went and married Mary, she almost killed herself over having no choice but to marry him. Zoya: I feel glad we put that slimeball away just for the fact he can't marry her. Annabel: But keep in mind, we still have the matter of following the market's trail. Annabel: And finding someone to take care of Clark's businesses now that he's behind bars. Isabel: Don't worry Chief, we'll get right on it! The Heart of Darkness (6/10) Category:Dialogues